Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When data shown on an application changes, data refreshing of the application is required. For example, the changes may be due to a user's interaction with the application, such as generating a create, retrieve, update and delete (CRUD) operation to create new data, retrieve data from a database, update or delete existing data shown on the application, respectively. The changes may also be due to a user navigating through the user interface of the application. Data refreshing may require a lot of processing and bandwidth resources to, for example, retrieve the data and render a user interface of the application.